My Fake Boyfriend
by Padfoot143.23
Summary: Koshinaka Yumi is put in Team 7 with her best friend, the fan-girl and her 'boyfriend? Sasuke makes Yumi her fake girlfriend to avoid his fan-girls. But what happens when everything fake turns real for the both of them. Will Sasuke stay? or Will he break her heart? SasukexOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Yumi!**

Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Koshinaka Yumi. I am an orphan and I live beside my best friend Uzumaki Naruto. Me and Naruto go to the ninja academy, were almost graduating to become GENIN!

I have white hair thats usually tied with a black ribbon, grey eyes and I wear a black fighting dress, that the Hokage gave me, thats just above my knees. I have black gloves that reach below my elbows, I also wear black leggings that reaches my knees and black boots. Thats a lot of black, but thats my favorite color. And the Hokage also gave me two swords just incase I go on missons if I become a genin.

I was walking to the ninja academy alone because I always go early and Naruto comes later on. I have made some friends while I was there. I befriended mostly boys because all the girls only fan-girl Uchiha Sasuke (except for Hinata). My friends are Naruto (Of course!), Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

I finally made it to the classroom and saw Sasuke. He was always first.

"Good morning, Sasuke." I said and he nodded. I sat beside him. He always lets me sit beside him because I am not a fan-girl and Naruto sits besides me. Students started to come and soon they were all here except Naruto.

While we were waiting for Iruka-sensei (and Naruto) all of Sasuke's fan-girls crowded around him and stated to try to get his attention, I was quietly laughing and Sasuke noticed and glared at me. I sighed and looked at the window and mentally laughed 'cause I saw Naruto painting on the Hokage stones.

Soon Iruka -sensei came with a tied up Naruto and started yelling at him and said because of what Naruto did we all had to take a test. Everyone but me (and Hinata) got angry at Naruto and started yelling but I just smiled and he smiled back.

We were all in line for the test to transform perfectly into Iruka-sensei. After awhile it was my turn and I tranformed perfectly into Iruka-sensei. Next was Naruto and he did his Sexy no jutsu and gave Iruka-sensei a nosebleed. It was kinda funny. :)

Today's graduation! I hope me and Naruto graduate and become genin. Name by name is being called, I am starting to get nervous..."Koshinaka Yumi!" They called my name. Naruto said good luck and I walked in. Iruka-sensei was with another person with bluish-white hair. Both smiled at me and I smiled back. "Yumi you will need to conjure perfect clones to graduate." Iruka-sensei said. I nodded.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" I shouted and I conjured 4 perfect clones.

"Very Good! Congratulations you graduate!. Heres your head band, I made the cloth black because I know thats your favorite color." Iruka-sensei said. I smiled, thanked him and went out of the room looking for Naruto. I saw him outside on the swing with...no headband.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" He looked at me and smile sadly and saw my headband tied around my neck.

"Congrats Yumi. You graduated." He said giving a thumbs up.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry Mizuki-sensei said there is another way to graduate."

"Great! Well see you tomorrow then."

The Next Day

I was sitting besides Sasuke in the classroom, waiting for Naruto to make his entrance. I heard running and some voices and recognized the voices to be Sakura's and Ino's.

"Here comes your number 1 fan-girls." I said to Sasuke. He look at me confused and I just smiled. And if on cue Sakura and Ino came in arguing about who came in first. He groaned and their attention turned to him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" They shouted.

"Hn." He said ignoring his fan-girls.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling at him. The she turned her attention to me. " Uh. Yumi can I take your seat." I smiled and nodded. (I didn't want to get on her bad side, she might be in my team.) I was about to leave when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and Sasuke was holding my hand, my eyes wided.

"I want to sit with my girlfriend." He said and pulled me back to sit beside him.

"WHAT!" The fan-girls said...or screamed. "YOU'RE SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND!" And soon all the fan-girls of Sasuke was infront of me glaring.

"Yes I am Sasuke's girlfriend, is that a problem?" I said very coldly while glaring. "Well?" I said louder. They all stepped back mumbling "no." and ran away. I looked at Sasuke and he was smirking. "Why did you do that.?" Before he could answer Naruto walked in.

"NARUTO!" I waved at him. He waved back but stopped when he saw Sakura looking at Sasuke and walked angry to Sasuke (obviously jealous). He sat on Sasuke's table and they started glaring at each other. Some guy pushed Naruto forward and he kissed Sasuke. I coughed and they immediately stopped kissing and started wiping their mouths and muttering unpleasent words about each other. The fan-girls were about to 'teach' Naruto to a lesson but they saw me glaring at them and they didn't they were just saying that they were supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss.

Naruto sat besides me and Sakura sat besides Naruto. Iruka-sensei came in

"Congratulations, you are all genin. Being genin you will all be assigned into a three man cell. I will start assigning you." I wasn't listening and was just playing with my pencil until I heard this. "-Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and since Naruto's graduation was unexpected this will be a four man cell including Koshinaka Yumi." Me and Naruto hi-fived and Iruka-sensei continued until all teams were announced. "After lunch you will meet with your sensei's. You are now dismissed."

Naruto said he couldn't eat with me so I went to find Sasuke, he has a lot of explaining to do. I saw him walking to his home.

"Hey Uchiha!" I ran to him and he turned around looking at me. "Why am I your 'girlfriend'?"

He sighed "Look I need you to be my fake girlfriend so my fan-girls will leave me alone.

"Why me?"

"Because your the only one that does not like me or fan-girl me."

"What if I say no." He looked at me and came closer. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Ino is watching us." He leaned in and kissed me. I heard a scream and Sasuke smirked while kissing me. He stopped and put his mouth near my ear. "I don't want to deal with them anymore."

I sighed "Fine, but don't kiss me on the lips. And save me from your fan-girls if they try to kill me." He nodded and walked away. After lunch I went back to the classroom and sat down in my regular spot.

While I was waiting for everyone, all of Sasuke's fan-girls (except for Sakura) were in front of me cracking their knuckles. (uh oh).

Sasuke POV

I was walking back to the classroom after what Naruto did. I heard a scream and saw Yumi running away from my fan-girls. They didn't notice me yet and I ran to Yumi who was about to fall but I was there in time to catch her.

Yumi POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I was running away from Sasuke's fan-girls. (WHERE IS SAUKE!) I felt myself trip over something, I was waiting for the impact of the ground but it never came and I felt two arms wrap around me. (Sasuke caught me, finally he's here!)

He steadied me with his arms and pretended to care. He cupped my cheek and said. "Are you okay?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead and turned to glare at the fan-girls. "Don't you dare touch her."

"But Sasuke-kun I was supposed to be your girlfriend-" Ino said.

"I don't like any of you. I love Yumi." He said very coldly. (Man! Hes a good actor.) All fan-girls were crying and Sasuke held my hand and walked me to the classroom.

We were all sitting in our regular places and I felt all the fan-girls glaring at me but I didn't care. Sasuke is still my holding hand to show off and Naruto was looking at it with wide eyes and I just shrugged.

EVERYONES GONE AND OUR SENSEI IS NOT HERE YET! I am getting so sleepy. My eyes are closing...

Sasuke POV

I felt something hit my shoulder. I turned and saw Yumi sleeping on it. I saw Sakura glaring at her and Naruto looking dumbfounded. I put my arm around her shoulder to give more effect. And I ...Smirked

Sakura POV

CHA! GRRR THAT YUMI GIRL IS SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND I DON'T BELIEVE IT! MAYBE HE IS TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS! YEAH THATS THE REASON! CHA!

Naruto POV

What is Yumi doing with Sasuke...it's sooooooo weird? Well I better finish my prank on our sensei.

Yumi POV

I woke up to some growling and saw that Sakura is doing it while glaring at me. I wonder why? I couldn't move, I looked around and Sasuke put his arm around me and I was laying on his shoulder. (Oh! Thats why.)

I heard footsteps coming...


End file.
